Aurea
by Harlett
Summary: La mujer que debía de estar al lado de Xanxus, todos imaginaban, debía ser hermosa, poderosa, peligrosa y prestigiosa. De su oscuro mundo. Por eso ahora se preguntaban cómo es que la mujer que él había escogido no tuviera esas cualidades. Ella no era así. Pero a él no le importaba, solo le bastaba una cosa: él la quería. Y sobre todo, ella a él. KX.
1. Respeto

**AUREA**

¿Y ahora esto? ¿Yo con lo mismo? Yep.  
Ideas que no terminaron por encajar del todo con **Canvas**, que eran originalmente de esa historia. Así que irán aparte, más enfocadas a la línea argumental de **Miscalculation**.

Sin orden cronológico.  
Extensión variable.

Aquellas razones por las que no es _tan_ disfuncional el 95X como aparenta. Y por el mero hecho de jugar con la idea… y con Xanxus :D

Jitomatazos, abucheos, intento de linchamiento y amenazas con armas punzo cortantes. Al final del capítulo, por favor.

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:** **Katekyo Hitman REBORN **y Cía. no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira. Esto es por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

* * *

º

**°O°** **Hay razones que la razón nunca entenderá... °O°**

**...**

**Ignorancia y Engaños**

**.**

**.**

Ella era ingenua. Si, lo sabía.

Era torpe. Incluso más de lo que la gente solía pensar o ver.

Inocente. Demasiado, en exceso, en niveles peligrosos y mortales, de tal forma que atentaba contra sus instintos de autoprotección y supervivencia.

Cálida. Más que el Sol en un día frío.

Amable. Quizás hasta con su peor enemigo. Si es que tuviera alguno, claro esta.

¿Crédula? Ja. Esa palabra podría ser su segundo nombre.

Frágil. Hasta las uñas.

¿Distraída…? Uhm. Si y mucho…

… y también un tanto oportunista, pueril y más que nada, una chica que aún se mantenía con vida a veces, gracias a su mera buena suerte. Y a un montón de supervisión de sus muchos amigos y conocidos.

Eso y muchas otras cosas más era, o _es _mejor dicho, lo que aparentemente definen a la anteriormente conocida Sasagawa Kyoko.

Sí, a pesar de lo que creyera la gente, Kyoko sabía muy de sobra lo que ellos opinaban de ella. No era ignorante a sus juicios, a sus tratos y opiniones.

No estaba ciega del todo. No como el mundo imaginaba.

Quizás tuviera que ver con el hecho que la gente tenía la ridícula costumbre de pensar que todo eso que veían en su simpático ser, era el sinónimo de ser **estúpida**.

…

…

…

Por favor.

¿Cómo el mundo seguía relacionando una cosa con la otra?

¿Cómo seguían sin ver todas las otras cualidades ocultas bajo esas capas de inocencia y torpeza? ¿Cómo se dejaban engañar a sí mismos?

Nunca antes se lo habían cuestionados ellos mismos, pero ella si se lo había cuestionado. Desde muy pequeña, de hecho. Había comenzado como un juego el dejarles creer lo que quisieran de ella, era divertido como la trataban. Después miro con decepción y frustración que por lo visto nunca nadie iba a ver más allá de su dulce sonrisa y lindos ojos. Incluso su propio hermano mayor, incluso Haru. Hana no del todo. Afortunadamente.

Desencantada por este hecho, se había resignado a seguir con las apariencias. En esperanza que alguien viera más allá de sí. Y viera las cosas como son y no como creen que sean. Para dar la oportunidad de ver las cosas desde el punto de vista de ella.

Para ver que una cosa no significaba exactamente la otra.

Para comenzar, Kyoko no tenía la cabeza llena de aire. Era buena estudiante y saber cocinar no era cualquier cosa. Y si bien hablaba y era honesta, diciendo las cosas de corazón, no implicaba que no pensara antes de abrir la boca o lo que dijera fuera cien por ciento cursi. Se necesitaba valor para eso e incluso _inteligencia_ _emocional_ para alcanzar al otro. Cosa que muchos no poseían.

Ser un tanto lenta a veces en reaccionar, captar cosas al aire o leer entre líneas, no implicaba que no fuera capaz de comprender una situación del todo. Sí era capaz de notar los cambios de humor o de apariencia de alguien, era porque tenía la capacidad de observación y paciencia. Que decidiera no abrir la boca para comentar algo al respecto, era su decisión. Aparentemente la gente se sentía a gusto mientras ella se mantuviera fuera del asunto, a veces. Ella los dejaba ser felices con su aparente ignorancia.

Si parecía que las cosas que ella hacía parecían fáciles o sencillas, desde una tarea escolar a alguna delicia culinaria, era porque ella había aprendido a hacerlas bien, de forma constante hasta haber memorizado su desarrollo. Era constante, era terca, era persistente y acomedida. No era cosa de magia ni suerte. La gente tenía la idea que ella no tenía la capaz de concentrarse o esforzarse, que todo le caía del cielo o algo así. Como si no le costara trabajo. Hn.

Pero la gente no podía ver más allá de su cara bonita y su grácil cuerpo.

La dulce voz y las lindas cortesías.

Y como no podían comprender o no querían entender que ella era más que todo eso, las personas no podían creer cómo fue posible que beata criatura como ella, terminara liada con semejante hombre…

Más que un hombre, aquella bestia disfrazada de persona…

¿Por qué de que otra forma podría describirse al líder de Varia?

Si, aquel sujeto: violento, rudo, grosero, arrogante y feroz. Tipo de batalla y brutalidad. De acciones y hechos. Usualmente irracional, impaciente y poca caridad.

El mundo los conocía como la Bella y la Bestia. Una imagen bastante atrayente, pero que no dejaba de ser un misterio su relación.

Y cada vez que alguien (demasiado curioso, demasiado estúpido, demasiado valiente) le cuestionaba lo mismo a la _signora_ de Varia (usualmente en privado, pocos eran demasiado idiotas como para hacerlo frente a su esposo) Kyoko solo sonreía.

No una sonrisa amable y dulzona. Era un gesto afable, si, pero con una sombra de enigma, diversión y una buena dosis inconfundible de paciencia e indulgencia (Esa clase de paciencia, casi al punto del cansancio, que posee un profesor tras repetir una y mil veces la misma lección y todos seguían sin comprender, pero no se rendía en su trabajo)

Tal gesto era resultado por el mero hecho de la inocente pregunta, Kyoko no podía evitar preguntarse entonces ¿Quién era ahora el ingenuo o el distraído?

La gente seguía sin entender o atar los cabos sueltos, aparentemente.

Es cierto que la nipona civil y el mafioso italiano hayan terminado juntos, fue cosas de innumerables y particulares situaciones durante varios años, resultado que nadie podría haber previsto, ni ellos mismos. Pero fuera de eso, para ella era perfectamente normal que al final así hubieran terminado las cosas. La gente, incluso sus personas queridas más cercanas, seguía sin creerse el asunto y entender porque sigue siendo tan estable su relación tras tanto tiempo.

Para ella esto funcionaba perfectamente. También para él obviamente. Y mientras funcionara para él, significaba que significaba bien para todos. Jodanse los demás.

Con decir que Squalo y los demás miembros habían, no solo accedido o aceptado la situación/relación, la habían comprendido mejor que muchos otros con menos tendencias psicópatas que ellos y supuestamente mayor capacidad social.

Ellos eran, a juicio de la nipona, como cualquier pareja: con sus altos y bajos, con los problemas de gajes del oficio de él, bobas discrepancias, cenas pospuestas, buenos entendimientos y complementos, discusiones sin sentido, ropa sucia fuera del bote, berrinches y uno que otro chantaje. Agregando una que otra cuestión de vida o muerte, exceso de alcohol y armas, fuera de eso eran demasiado comunes ellos dos como amantes.

¿Qué era lo raro?

¿Qué era lo que el mundo no comprendía?

Él tenía sus desperfectos, muchos, grandes, visibles, demasiado evidentes. ¡Horrorosamente notables pues!

Y todas las cosas buenas sobre Xanxus… las pocas cosas decentes de él, ocultas bajo capas y capas de malas palabras y alcohol, allí estaban, allí seguían. Kyoko las había encontrado cuando muchos otros no habían sido capaces de pasar la primer barrera.

Un mérito que la gente no le daba con justicia porque seguía sin ver esas aptitudes en ella.

Porque la joven, aparte de todas las calificaciones pasadas sobre su persona, ella también era terca, dedicada, perseverante y paciente, si bien no era del todo valiente como para considerarse superhéroe, poseía el coraje de hacer lo que era justo y correcto. Para juzgar y tener el valor de decir las cosas a la cara. (que más de una vez propiciaba un disparo, una copa arrojada a su cabeza o un cualquier arma apuntada a su persona) Era delicada más no _débil_. Solo así fue como pudo descubrir que había más allá de la bestia, y más que domarla a la criatura salvaje (cosa que no había sido su intención, pero fue un efecto parcial secundario muy bienvenido y no mal usado por ella), la acepto y la admiro, aprendió a convivir con ella y a apreciarla, a amarla.

¿Quién era el ingenuo o el bobo entonces?

Las personas no comprendían la sencillez del asunto. Todo estaba perfectamente claro.

Ella lo quería, lo admiraba, lo respetaba y lo amaba por sus aspectos buenos y malos, por todo ello.

Por qué tanto de desperfectos como aciertos, había algo en común que ella le agradecía infinitamente a este vicioso hombre: su terrible y devastadora **honestidad**.

Xanxus se expresaba de tal forma que, en el idioma que hablara, lo convertía blasfemo con su boca, y siempre todas sus palabrotas acompañadas por un golpe, una mala mirada o un disparo a matar, sin olvidar su opresora e implacable capacidad de decir la verdad. Sin pelos en la lengua, con brutal honestidad decía lo que pensaba y tal como lo pensaba.

No disfrazaba las cosas, no las endulzaba ni las ocultaba, no se andaba con rodeos. No tenía miedo de la reacción de la gente. Al diablo las susceptibilidades y el miedo a la verdad y a los hechos de la realidad.

En _casa _(mansión/castillo/base/fortaleza, como quisieran llamarle, solía variar) cuando él la veía, haciendo alguna de sus _tonterías _(bordando, haciendo ejercicio, leyendo una historia romanticona, llorando al ver una película, tomando el té con sus pastelitos, demás cosas, incluyendo sus clases de idiomas) él no tardaba ni dudaba en decir que era una estúpida o una desocupada, o ambas.

Ella no era masoquista. No porque ella sonriera tímida o tiernamente cada vez que él le decía ese improperio, significaba que le gustara la mala vida o era una pobre mártir que no sabía cómo defenderse, que no se tenía autorespeto, o estaba chiflada. No, la sonrisa era por sentir alegre y agradecida que fuera honesto con ella.

Repitiendo, Kyoko no había perdido la cabeza. Por más raro que fuera su convicción.

Ella agradecía mucho el hecho que Xanxus valorara por lo que ella era y muy pocos podían apreciar.

Por no pensar que era una muñeca de porcelana que solo tenía la capacidad de verse bien, que no podía ensuciarse ni debía romperse. Que fuera a sucumbir ante el primer golpecito de viento.

Porque él le decía lo que pensaba de ella, aunque si fuera sin mucho tacto o de manera hosca, pero era cierto, genuino y sin intenciones de calmarla y hacerla creer que el mundo era un lugar feliz y seguro.

Todo era relativo. Considerando que el hombre solía disparar a quemarropa en lugar de decir Buenos Días, el que le dijera alguna sandez de vez en cuando, era su modo sutil de expresarse y comunicarse con ella. En público, claro está; en privado… mejor no discutirlo por ahora.

Xanxus le podía decir que ella era torpe, infantil y soñadora. Porque parecía siempre querer romper su burbuja en lugar de mantenerla y dejarla seguir en su mundo rosa. No por herirla, si no porque él perfectamente sabía que ella podía tolerar eso y más.

Ella era feliz con semejante hombre lleno de defectos y maldiciones, pero también de honestidad y cruda verdad.

Ella no le tenía miedo a la verdad. Le temía más a la ignorancia y la indiferencia, a la mentira.

Alguien que a pesar de decirle que era sosa, nunca le ocultaba las cosas, nunca le decía mentiras para hacerla sentir mejor. No era alguien que se alegrara que en verdad se creyera embustes ajenos, pensando que era por su bien.

Ella no era una enclenque, no era inútil, no era cobarde.

Porque él no pensaba que ella fuera débil.

Porqué ella no merecía ser engañada.

Porqué era una mayor ofensa y daño para ella el querer mantenerla al margen, al engañarla, mentirle y dejarla atrás.

Porqué merecía ser respetada.

Quizás él jamás dijera esto en voz alta a los demás. Solo a ella en íntimos momentos, sin muchas palabras, con más acciones y gestos de los que era capaz. Con una mirada o una caricia.

Pero a ella le bastaba que esta persona que amaba, lo supiera. Aunque más de medio mundo la creyera inútil, delicada y vana, que no comprendieran porque ella era feliz con él a pesar de sus tratos.

Y ella le creía. Obviamente. Después de todo, él la había escogido a ella por sobre todas las demás mujeres en el mundo para tomarla como suya y honrarla haciéndola su esposa.

Él, siendo un hombre viciosamente honesto, no podía haber mayor declaración de amor y compromiso, que tenerla a su lado y el mundo dijera lo que quisiera ¿o no?

**¿Comentarios, quejas, traumas, chismes, amenazas o pasteles?**


	2. Excéntricos

**AUREA**

No creo que Kyoko le haya dado algún tipo de afrodisíaco en particular a Xanxus para haberlo seducido, cosas como esa y el veneno no afectarían a un hombre como él; preparándole una buena comida supongo que debe de haber bastado :D

Jitomatazos, abucheos, intento de linchamiento y amenazas con armas punzo cortantes. Al final del capítulo, por favor.

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:** **Katekyo Hitman REBORN **y Cía. no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira. Esto es por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

* * *

º

**°O°** **Hay razones que la razón nunca entenderá... °O°**

**...**

**Las cosas de él y las cosas de ella: Excentricidades.**

**.**

**.**

Xanxus y Kyoko.

Conocido mafioso italiano. Desconocida nipona civil.

Si. Era extraño que con lo contradictorio que podían ser ambos personajes en tantos aspectos (de forma rotunda, dolorosamente a simple primera vista), en el fondo pudieran ser tan similares que resultaba ser… _perturbador_.

O _inquietante_. Esa era la palabra que tenía justo en mente cierto importante mafioso ruso, el temido y respetado Isaac.

Y que dicho hombre hubiese considerado tal calificativo para lo que tenía en frente, era una verdadera sorpresa. Y su gesto: una ceja poblada levemente arqueada como la única evidencia traicionera indicando que había visto algo que lo había desequilibrado, al siempre sereno y serio hombre de negocios sucios, había puesto de piel de gallina a su gente. Muy pocas cosas lograban mover algún músculo de su impasible rostro y usualmente eso no era buena señal la mayoría de las veces.

Isaac debía de admitir que había contemplado cualquier variante en cuanto a su encuentro con Varia. Usualmente había lidiado con ellos una que otra ocasión, siempre en terreno neutral y no había ignorado su siempre presente extravagancia para mostrarse y hacerse oír. Lidiar con Xanxus y su estuche de monerías que era su grupo de asesinos era una cosa, pero ahora esto… Esto era otro nivel y se preguntaba si el grupo lo hacía con el afán de nunca perder su originalidad o simplemente les era natural este nivel de barbaridad.

No sabía si lo que presenciaba se trataba alguna tradición italiana, alguna extravagancia de Vongola, simplemente algún hábito de Xanxus o… ¿alguna costumbre nipona?

Lo que fuese, los miembros de su casa solo esperaban que no fuera a desatarse alguna guerra en plena audiencia que tenían ellos con Varia y otras familias.

Pero no era para menos, cada uno de los presentes no sabía que pensar si esto era algo serio o una falta de respeto muy severa. O alguna cuestión metafísica en la que dos dimensiones se había sobre-encimado en mal gusto en plena sala de juntas: Una habitación enorme, antigua y con decoración fina, de techo altísimo, candelabros rústicos, típicos pilares; muebles y adornos antiquísimos, denotando poderío y respeto, glamour y temor, todo en una excelsa sala cubierta de sedas, tapices y terciopelos de dinastías de zares y emperatrices, la historia rusa y la modernidad de ese país con esos escudos de armas y esas curiosas ventanas de diseño pequeño. Y esa era solo una parte del enorme complejo de la mansión de este influyente hombre.

Si, esa era la _modesta_ Sala de Juntas... o eso es lo que era hasta hacía unos momentos. No es como si Varia hubiera destruido las instalaciones (francamente una de las ideas más posibles y consideradas) pero lo que tenían justo en sus narices era algo que no estaba dentro de lo esperado.

El pensar que incluso en su casa, en su propio territorio, el grupo no mostraría recato alguno fue incluso algo que tomó en cuenta el buen Isaac. Pero esto que tenía enfrente era…- ¿Cómo explicarlo? Se cuestionaba para sus adentros, paseando su mirada de uno a otro involucrado que había cautivado su interés, ignorando despectivamente a los demás miembros del Batallón italiano y a sus propios guardias.

A la vez debía de admitir que no sabía si admirar más la desfachatez con la que se presentaba Xanxus: allí sentado en toda su desparpajada gloria y con su típico gesto hosco y de mala leche que tenía plasmado en su rostro, o aplaudir la buena etiqueta y modales que mostraba la chica de dulce aspecto y bonitos ojos que le miraba por sobre su delicada tacita de té de la cuál justo ahora estaba bebiendo con elegancia.

La imagen de la irreverencia y la buena cortesía representadas del mejor modo posible y codo a codo frente a sus narices.

Isaac tenía ganas de reír. En verdad. Una de esas buenas carcajadas de las que él no era adepto y quizás ni siquiera recordaba cómo eran o cuando había sido la última vez en su vida que había reído de tal forma.

Solo si lograra decidirse por qué de las ganas de reír: por lo ridículo de la escena frente a él, al otro lado de la mesa o la ridiculez que la gente seguía alegando que esta pareja, Xanxus y la japonesa, no tenían nada en común. Si, como no.

Isaac termino con solamente una sonrisa en sus labios en lugar de la carcajada que aún sentía en su pecho con ganas de salir al mundo. Se rasco la barbilla, hizo un leve gesto con la mano y ante la expresión atónita de sus seguidores, dio inicio a la reunión. Poco podían comprender como su Jefe había tomado en serio y con poco recelo la situación actual de Varia, pero decidieron no comentar nada.

No es como si tener el ridículamente ostentoso, pesado y enorme asiento (trono, de hecho) de el líder de Varia, que había salido de quién sabe donde y hacía palidecer los demás adornos de la habitación fuera suficiente como para desubicar a la concurrencia. Eso no era nada y quizás hasta tendría lógica pero... pero la mesa de té blanca, de forma oval y de mármol precioso de estilo rústico, con finos acabados en su base y con su juego de sillas acojinadas coquetas; las flores blancas frescas y aromáticas, que parecían recién cortadas; la hermosa vajilla, las servilletas bordadas y los deliciosos bocadillos y pastelillos que yacían en un carrito ubicado justo a un lado de la mesa.

_Eso_ y sin olvidar la joven de cabello claro, sus enormes (enormes ojos) y su beatifica sonrisa, con un buen y dulce humor, quién no tenía pinta de que hacer allí. Tan fuera de lugar como la mesa de té en la que estaba tranquilamente ubicada y mirando con genuina e inocente curiosidad sus alrededores mientras degustaba su pastel. Ella pasaba desapercibida en el lugar tanto como su vestido juvenil blanco entre el uniforme oscuro de Varia.

Si, exactamente... _¿Qué demonios?_

Su Jefe Isaac parecía de buenas por alguna razón y no iban a buscarle la lógica. Aunque quizás cuando la única mujer en esa habitación llena de hombres rudos y peligrosos había dado unas cuantas palmadas a la pierna de precisamente el hombre _más_ rudo y peligroso de la habitación, indicándole a este que se sentara de una forma más correcta en su lugar y obteniendo el resultado esperado a regañadientes, sin mayor derramamiento de sangre y solo un gruñido por parte de Xanxus, la gente rusa supo con menos razón que veía de interesante o divertido su jefe en la interacción de esa peculiar pareja. Lo mejor era solo seguir con la corriente. Xanxus de Vongola iba a hablar de negocios y por más de malas que estuviera sentado de forma _decente_ en su gigante trono, todo mundo estaba más que seguro que no iba a desquitarse con la mujercita que estaba a su lado y sonreía satisfecha por la buena _educación _de su marido.

Isaac había aprendido una buena lección para la próxima reunión. Oh, porqué habría una siguiente y muchas más reuniones y tratos con Vongola, esta gente era de lo más interesante y entretenida. De lo más honesta, por más desquiciados y excéntricos que fueran, sin olvidar de exquisitamente educados cuando querían (o eran forzados a serlo, gracias a la damita entre ellos) Así que el jefe de esta mafia rusa había decidido muy por las buenas en seguir en contacto con Vongola, ahora consideraría en futuro la única variante constante para sus siguientes encuentros: mandar al diablo todos los arreglos a la sala de audiencia, Varia hacía lo que se le pegaba su regalada gana y se tomaba sus propias libertades en cuanto al mobiliario; y la segunda instancia era procurar mandar la lista del menú a la _signora della bestia. _Xanxus mandaba, era evidente, pero nunca estaba de más tener contenta a la señora.

Aunque para cierto comandante peliblanco no era perturbador, ¡era exasperante!

Si ya era suficiente tener que aguantar a su desesperante, esclavista, caprichoso y excéntrico jefe, lo peor ahora era tener que soportar a su desesperante, esclavista, caprichoso y excéntrico jefe **y** su esposa.

¿Por qué?

¿Quién demonios creían que eran los encargados de cargar con tanto adorno? Antes se quejaba de carga con la silla de el imbécil de su líder; ahora Varia había aprendido a servir una mesa de té y tener que tener a la mano toda una selección de postres. Lo más extraño es que nunca se dieron cuenta cuando empezaron con esa nueva tradición o como la chiquilla había logrado conseguir que le siguieran la corriente... Xanxus no le había pegado esa maña, ella cuando llego a Varia ya tenía las suyas.

No sabía pensar que era más estúpido: que Lussuria encontraba toda la escena absolutamente adorable (Xanxus dejando que su hermosa esposa lo acompañase al trabajo, ella con lindamente tomando su té y toda la gente a su alrededor con una expresión de estupefacción y jodida ignorancia) o que medio mundo aún siguiera dudando que Xanxus y Kyoko no eran tal para cual.

Estúpidos.

* * *

Si Xanxus puede llevar a donde quiera su silla... ¿Por qué no Kyoko puede llevar sus pasteles también? Ambos son excéntricos y les encanta serlo.

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, me hizo feliz saber que no paso tan desapercibido este drama :'D  
Después de todo es Crack y la cuestión es ¿el porqué no? ¿cómo de que no es posible?

¿Comentarios, quejas, sugerencias y traumas?

Pd 1. OMG ya se acabo el Mundial :(  
Pd 2. Tengo una encuesta en mi Profile para que se den una vuelta por ahi :)


End file.
